omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Animus
Character Synopsis Animus 'is a powerful, yet mysterious spirit that controls the monstrous power sealed within the galactic ruins of an unknown civilization. Animus communicates with Samus during this process, making her the only being who can challenge Greed. Animus then produces a white light that will restore balance to the cosmos. Samus touches it, and the black hole is no more, saving the universe. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A Verse: 'Metroid '''Name: '''The Animus '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Implied to have existed for at least millions of years '''Classification: '''Ancient Spirit, Deity (Implied) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blackhole Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Granted Greed the power to create a blackhole capable of consuming the universe), Whitehole Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Bestowed Samus the light capable of counteracting the universal blackhole), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an immaterial being without physical form), Time Manipulation (Able to reset all of time on a universal scale), Reality Warping (Capable of altering the very cosmos itself), Darkness Manipulatio (While never shown, they they have control over darkness), Telepathy (Communicates with Seamus through these means), History Manipulation (Implied to be capable of altering the past with it‘s power), Non-Physical Interaction with the intangible (Spatial, Immaterial, and Elemental), ETC 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Initially was going to destroy the universe before Samus made her choice. Granted Greed with the power to create a blackhole that was the process of destroying the universe, through creating a Black Hole. In turn, gave Samus Aran the power to counteract this through creating a whitehole that would conseal the blackhole) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far above Samus Aran and her strongest suits, of which would include The Gravity Suit, which moves at these speeds when empowering a ship) Lifting Ability: Unknown, persumbly at least Class M scaling off Samus Aran Striking Ability: Universal '(Has the potential to destroy the entire universe, of which they were going to do. Gave beings like Greed and Samus the power to both threaten and restore the cosmos) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Wouldn’t be effected by the destruction of the universe, of which would have happened by their hands. Paid no attention to Greed’s blackhole, which was destroying the universe) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Universal '(Can destroy the entire universe, including creating universal scale blackholes and whiteholes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has knowledge that spans most of the cosmos, however was unaware Samus would choose present when given the choice of effecting the past or future) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notoble '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ancient Power: '''With the power granted to Samus. She was able to nullify the black holes that were going to consume the universe with white holes, of which Animus also gave Greed the power to create in the first place '''Extra Info: '''The Animus are not related to The Chozo, as The Animus is implied to be a deity of a immaterial plane. In addition, it‘s also possible that Animus created the galaxy that surrounds te ancient ruins Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Guardian Category:Gods Category:Manga Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Blackhole Users Category:Time Bender Category:Whitehole Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Races Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Tier 3